


It Hurts But It's Sweet In The End

by bitches4ever



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Comfort/Angst, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Tags May Change, Top Jeon Jungkook, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitches4ever/pseuds/bitches4ever
Summary: Jeon Jungkook had been blessed with many things. Love, fame, power, and money. But every so often we saw people who had everything and yet it was never enough for them. He was one of those people.Kim Namjoon was tall. Smart, but sometimes he made dumb decision. His appearance would make anyone see him as an alpha, but here's the thing. Kim Namjoon loved being omega. He wanted to be hugged, showered with love and soft touches melted him.As it went on, there's only one question remaining.Was it better if they had never met?previously titled Hello, My Name Is..





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't live in a country that uses English as an everyday language so I hope you can forgive me for mistakes here and there 😂
> 
> This story is just a fiction. Nothing in this work is true, I just made this to pass the time 'cause I'm sick and lost many times in my games 😢
> 
> If you don't like it, you don't hafta read it 😉

He could smell the impending rain and he rushed to his car. It was blaring hot moments ago so he couldn't think of anything that resulted in this extreme change. His shining black car, a beautiful 67 Chevy Impala was waiting patiently as he jogged to her side. The distance between the entrance and where he parked was nowhere short but the jog didn't leave him breathless. He straightened his suit, a little wrinkled from containing the tight and hard muscles beneath. He was 25 but his growth spurt didn't show any ending.

The moment he walked out of the corporation, HIS own corporation which was born by his cold, hardworking hands, all eyes were instantly on him. Like a flower attracting bees but this flower was scary and lived in a completely different world, so the bees stayed away. He could smell arousal from the omegas and the bitterness from the alphas for stealing their omegas' attention. He was used to this all and he never thought much or less about this matter. Just like an everyday occurrence where he had to eat, sleep, and had sex when he'd had an intense rut.

His rut. It was annoying, to be honest, but he managed to control it. He wouldn't let something like that held him back so after hard exercising and training for years he was able to simply put a scent diffuser in his room, controlled his pheromones not to overwhelm the omegas and did his work like he just had a mild flu those days. However, a few times his rut was so intense that he had to get a partner, usually one of the omega daughters (or sons, he wasn't that picky) of his business partners wanting more than to have their children be mated with him. His partners were very much willing but there were very clingy ones and the media was too hot on his tail to let any news about him pass away. His mother had been bugging him to find a mate after his last scandal with the omega model.

Almost as soon as he got into the car, the first drop of rain hit his window, followed by millions of billions others. Great, now she was dirty again after I washed her this morning, he thought. The Impala was a she, he insisted to his closest friends, the ones he could trust with his secrets and one of them being obsessed with his car. They knew how to joke around him and he was comfortable enough to let them into his house, which said much since he was one of territorial alphas. He sighed and was about to turn on the machine when his phone rang.

"Jeon Jungkook you asshole!"

He raised a brow. "And?"

"You told me you'd come to the party! Tae was so excited, hell everyone is! We haven't seen you these past two years and we didn't bother you knowing you're busy. You've always been. And now after you made a promise to come to one of your best friends' birthday party, you suddenly told me you can't?!"

He sighed. "There was a new project that my team is working on and the problem is, the team leader had an accident three days ago. The others had their own projects and I don't have anyone capable to take his place. I have to do this on my own."

"My god, Kookie do you think we're dead or something? Why didn't you ask me? I can look for someone-"

"Hyung." Jungkook rubbed his nose bridge in frustration. "Do you think an outsider could handle this job better than my own people? This new project is important and I'm very sorry for ruining our plan. We can hold another party, an after birthday party, or whatever and I'll come okay? This time I promise, I swear on my soul I'll come."

"You said that when you promised Tae you'd come this Saturday." Jungkook was about to say something when the older male continued. "Just.. Try this okay? And if the one I recommended didn't fit your standard, fine I'll let you pass. But Tae will be really, really disappointed."

It was not unusual. Everything had a price and for Jungkook, his friends were always the one he sacrificed for every meetings, every business trips, everything he built was because he had pushed aside those who truly cared about him.

And Jungkook realized this with an ounce of guilt, like usual.

"Okay." he surrendered. He could feel the other's shock without seeing in person. Usually he never gave in, but now he did just because he knew that this was impossible. He had looked to every crook and nanny and still couldn't find a suitable team lead leader. Not being cocky, but Jungkook believed he had the best people throughout the country in his company. The phone call ended with Jungkook meeting him in two days and he couldn't wait to prove his friend wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 16 March 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook wasn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving the kudos ❤️ I hope you enjoy this chapter ☺️

Jeon Jungkook wasn't always an uptight person. He was actually easygoing and fun to be around, thus he had made a very wide social web. He sometimes fooled around when he was in high school with other kids.

The kid who he used to be roommates with back in the college now had become a prime minister. 12 years ago, he smoked his first (and last) cigarette with a major of SK Air Force, a geneticist in WHO, and a director of a well-known mining industry in Saudi Arabia.

The police inspector who gave a speech on tv last week for the solved big case of corruption was actually his skipping-class friend in History. His first girlfriend was now married to a billionaire in Germany and they had shared tea time together one or twice just to talk about life.

Now he was a grown up he drew a bold line when he should be the fun Jeon Jungkook and when to be the serious, businessman Jeon Jungkook. Though, these past few years passed by mostly the latter. He was a successful businesses man with over 15 branches spread around the world and still growing. As a perfectionist, he was diligent to every single detail but he was just sinking into more stress.

Jungkook missed being fun. Fooling around, without thinking about the consequences. He wanted to break these tension between him and his best friends, caused by the separation of distance and time. But right in this moment wasn't the time.

This was a business and he had to be the scary director Jeon Jungkook so he couldn't think what that man was thinking about when he walked in the new guy. Jungkook took his time to comprehend thw situation, which included the omega sitting in the seat which was supposed to be the one he would consider as his team leader. A team with important project. Haven't I told him? He thought. He knew he did, he remembered every words he had said through the phonecall two days ago.

So what Jungkook was able to say, after greeting his long-time-no-see best friend and the introduction of the man whose name passed by his hearing like the wind due to his disbelief, was an "Is this a joke?"

Jungkook wasn't a stereotypical alpha, which was rare. Among all people Jungkook had met, which was around half of the population of every countries, those who had the same way of thinking as him could be counted with fingers and his three best friends included. This fact made the media news-starved about him.

A year ago, he had appointed an omega as one of his team leader, although that team handled different matters. A much lighter project than this one, but significant indeed. Every front page of the magazines had the headlines saying that the omega leader had slept with him. When the mate mark was revealed, no one talked about it anymore.

"So how'v-"

"Park Jimin." Jungkook growled softly, yet the way the omega didn't flinch an inch didn't go unnoticed. "Explain." he pressed every syllables with gritted teeth.

The silence was short but suffocating. Jimin sighed and poured a water, offering to Namjoon who bowed gratefully.

"This is the man I told you about." he simply answered, which didn't answer anything for Jungkook.

"I missed one of my meetings because you stabbed my guilt using Tae, just for this?"

He didn't mean to be rude but he was pissed. Today was a bad day. He had visited the hospital where his team leader was treated and the doctor gave him a bad news.

"What do you mean 'this'?" Jimin frowned. "This man is the best of the best analyst I've ever had. He learn-"

"I decline." Jungkook downed his drink and was about to stand when he heard a crack.

The smell of aggressiveness was thick.

"Sit down." Jimin glared murderously at him but Jungkook wasn't aphased at all. If any, he was about to bite back an offense when he noticed the omega sitting in the corner was shaking now. And it confused him when his anger slowly died down and he finally took his seat back. What just happened? He didn't wonder too long as the silver haired man began talking, his tone softened.

"Jungkook, you told me you believed that omegas should be treated with the same respect as alphas and betas. Was that a lie?" Jimin was now looking at him in search of the telltales, a frown of disgust, or a twitch, he was ready to take back his man to his company where he would get more respect he deserved, if Jeon Jungkook wasn't who he thought he was. If he had changed.

"I did and still do." Jungkook said without a blink. "But I also know full well how much capabilities they have. This project was different than the previous ones. I had to do a very thorough, careful inspection and not just any alphas, I finally found the best one to lead but now he's sick and need a few months to recover. A few months, hyung. A. Few. Months. And now I have to do everything alone with so many other works to do." Jungkook was seething. The mountain of stress had burst off but instead of exploding uncontrollably, he managed to just begrudgingly ranted out the words like a stressed teen pup.

Jimin took his time and called the waitress. "What do you want?" he didn't bother to wait for an answer, knowing he wouldn't get any, and placed an order. All this while Jungkook was staring at both of them with a sharp look.

The waitress sensed something was wrong and hurried away with no courage of any flirting act. Jimin sipped his water, fully understanding the frustration he had that resulted in his answers implying an insult to the omega beside him but he was relieved now that he knew the younger didn't mean any harm.

"I understand, Jungkook ah. I know how important this was for you. That's why I wanna help. You clearly haven't seen what he was capable of and judged him based on his rank!"

His temple was starting to hurt. The effect of having no sleep these past three days was starting to come back. "Did you not hear what I said?" Jungkook pointed out his thumb over the man. "Even if he was an alpha, that doesn't mean he's able to be the team LEADER. A good analyst isn't good enough, okay?"

"You don't even know him, did you even remember his name? He told you when you're so busy doing the calculation in your head. Give him a chance, Jungkook, and if the progress doesn't satisfy you by Saturday then it's fine. I'll try to talk to Tae."

But he will be sad. Jungkook could hear the unsaid words. He felt it again, the weight settling deep inside him every time he saw their messages and he failed to return them as he always, always had something to take care of. When he finally had the time, the date had passed months even a year and he couldn't bring himself to reply. A simple 'how are you?' from a year ago, what kind of answer exactly should he send? Sometimes he wondered, why they bothered to stay. But they did. Even wanted to offer him help and here he was being unprofessional, out of character because of what? He had never thought different about someone's status and he didn't want to start now. With an intake of breath, Jungkook looked at his hyung. How the man can be so quick to regain his composure? Was it because he was more mature? When would he be able to level up from being the maknae and became a grown up, like his hyungs? He sighed.

"Fine, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 18th March 2019.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin started to doubt his decision and Jungkook started to doubt his control over his own dick.

"So he just snapped?"

Jimin turned away from his laptop, his fingers froze on the keyboard as his husband who was watching the tv asked the same question for almost the fifth time. Or was it six?

"No, baby. Just a little bit growling.. and a complaint about how shitty life his had been lately."

Tae hummed, eyes never leaving the tv as the news anchor was retelling the same speech as the other channel. His soft brown hair was wet, they always told him to dry it off in fear of catching a cold but as always he ignored them. His tan skin was glowing and he smelt delic- okay he needed to stop thinking or Hoseok would get angry for real this time if they stained his new (again) couch.

"Weird."

Jimin pulled the towel slightly from his neck to rub some droplets of water on his hair. "What is?"

"He'd never growled at you. Or Hoseok. Or Yoongi, Jin not even at me. What if he's stressed out? Like really, really stressed out?" his pout doubled with those blinking doe eyes staring straight at him nearly made Jimin throw his laptop and bring his mate to the bedroom. God, work always made him vulnerable to whatever Tae did, that even a little sight of his tongue made him horny.

However, Jimin knew that the younger was sincere with his worry toward the maknae. Back when they were still in school, both Tae and Jin were going so much struggles and hardship after presenting as the society was far more crueler that time. The rate of rape and death case of omegas was high and not even the government cared about their well-being. It was a drastic change to the incident three years ago when the UN voiced out the omegas right, which led to the agreement of the European countries then followed by others not long after.

Now it was safe because of the law but there were still many people who had the old prejudices and refused to see lower second gender at the same level as them. He couldn't say that his company was 'clean' of those type of people but no one dared to do any sort of harassment after Hoseok made an example of an alpha who had almost raped his omega colleague, it was the second time Jimin saw how much cruelty a living being could do.

Among them, Jungkook had been the first one to bluntly went against the society. He was still a first year grade pup but he would always stand by their omegas like a 24 hours bodyguard, snapping at anyone who dared to disrespect them or any other omegas they met. Fearless and courageous. So eager to protect, Jimin thought with a smile. He was the youngest yet he was the one to set an example to his hyungs.

They were very worried when he started his business as they had enough experiences in the same field. And they were right to worry when his little company almost shut down because he recruited omegas for the same position as alphas and betas. Mistreatment between colleagues, debts, the pressure from almost everyone around him, none of them was enough to waver his resolve.

And once again he had set an example to his hyungs..

But nothing came without a price. They lost counts on how many they had to visit him in the hospital for collapsing and even some murders. It was hell for them to watch him suffer, refusing any help but after the omegas law, his business immediately shot up to the first rank. He looked so happy at first but then every time they met his look kept getting more weary and tired. He was getting more little time to visit his or Yoongi's houses and that's how the distance between them seemed like growing.

A sound of door closing shook him from his train of thought. The presence beside him was gone so fast as a squeal of laughters was heard.

"Hey baby- didn't I tell you to dry your hair?" his mate's voice changed as fast from endearing to strict.

"Hobi, Jimin met Jungkook today!"

That successfully pulled Hoseok's attention. "Really?" the tall male entered the too-spacious living room with the younger hogging him like a koala. His eyes found Jimin's and a questioning look was given, which was replied with a meaningful arched brow from Jimin. Eyes flicking to the koala man for a split second.

"Baby, go dry your hair. You know you're not supposed to leave them wet. Aren't you a good boy?"

Tae whined at the reprimand he was given but did as Hoseok said. After the male went upstairs and the sound of hair dryer was heard, Hoseok took a seat.

"He looks bad, like he hasn't been sleeping for days. Maybe he really hasn't." Jimin swiped his hair back closing the laptop, work long forgotten. "I recommended Kim Namjoon as the substitute to his project team leader."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that 'not any alpha could be the team leader' but he agreed to consider him."

"Well, Namjoon was our best. It's a pity he would be out of company for a while but Jungkookie could really use some help." Hoseok shrugged.

"Yeah..."

"Hey," the black haired male put his arm around Jimin's shoulder, pulling him closer. Alphas normally didn't appreciate any intimate gesture from another alpha. It could be misinterpreted as an act to show a dominance and led to a bloody fight, but Jimin'd always found a comfort whenever his alpha mate spooned him like a child. He wasn't a submissive alpha though, which added to the oddity.

"What's wrong?" Jimin glanced upstairs noting that the sound of the hair dryer was still on.

"He refused me at first, Hobi. He didn't even hear any explanation and straight out declined when he saw Namjoon." his jaw clenched at the memory. "How he said it, it sounds more like 'he's an omega, he can't be the team leader'. He even glared at Namjoon like he had killed his dog when they've never even met! Now tell me if my decision and we cancel the whole thing or if I'm just overthinking."

Now Hoseok saw what's wrong. It was a shock for him too and he couldn't imagine how his lover handled the whole meeting till the end. He was about to say something but Tae'd come downstairs and no other words about the previous matter was exchanged. But Jimin knew that Hoseok who was peppering the omega on his lap with wet kisses wouldn't leave it unresolved too long. After all this was their 'too-protective-of-omegas' maknae they were talking about.

 

***

 

Jungkook couldn't sleep. He had taken the sleeping pills two hours ago but his eyes were as wide awake as the day. Ever since the meeting at that restaurant he felt more tired than anything. He hadn't taken any exercise today but he felt like he had run a long marathon from how fast his heart was beating. What's really weird was he couldn't forget a certain smell. Fresh cream and peaches, Jungkook could almost taste it in his mouth. He wiped his face off using his sleeves and realized with utter horor that he was in fact had been drooling.

Fuck, what the hell's wrong with him? After the small arguments and the foods were delivered, Jungkook finally took a proper look at the man Jimin had brought. And hell, did he regret it.

Was it because of that plump lips? That was the first thing he saw, a pink with tint of reddish lips. His lips twitched remembering how bad he had felt the urge to suck on that treat like a prize. He could only imagine with longing, how soft would it be, how languid it moved against his own.

And those innocent, curious, yet intelligent orbs had this was of look that made him feel like being sucked into another world and lived a tale where there was no stress, no weight on his shoulder anymore. He felt free. For a long moment he was staring dumbly at those eyes before Jimin snapped his finger in front of his face, successfully breaking the magic.

It felt like his death, a beautiful death with peace and bed full of flower petals when they stood up and parted ways. He could see those long legs which were sadly covered by those pants. Oh and don't forget those ass, he was sure he heard the voice of angels singing on his death when he took a predatory look on the way wrinkles from sitting too long, maybe he had been working on his desk before the dinner, formed around the curves just the right way to show how plump and fruity they were.

Jungkook glanced down and threw his head back in desperation and shame that he was actually painfully hard. He gritted his teeth. This was improper, shameful and he shouldn't act like this. It's not like he was a teenager with uncontrollable hormones but he was being exactly like that at the moment and just from THINKING about a certain omega.

No, he had to compose himself. He couldn't let second gender cloud his way of act. There was nothing more repulsive than starting to act like an alpha who couldn't control his dick, something he had seen as a lower being than anything. He wasn't a low alpha, he didn't want to be and he wasn't about to be but god! He certainly had never met Namjoon before. He'd never felt like this and it was making him anxious, had he changed? Just like his hyung said? Jungkook was thankful that the dinner went on without him leaking any telltale pheromones that showed his strong attraction toward the male but he had promised to take in the omega for a substitute candidate. The thought about seeing him again was something he was dreading, yet excited about. Oh how much easier it was to just cancel the whole thing! But the pride that Jeon Jungkook never went back on his words prevented him from calling his best friend.

Just try this. Don't think too much and just fucking do this. He prayed to whatever god above to save his soul until Saturday arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyuh! I don't know but I went over many changes in this chapter. I think my way of writing was too boring but I still want to continue this till the end.
> 
> What do you think? 🙃
> 
> Posted on 20 March 2019.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Namjoon was Jeon Jungkook's nightmare. A wet nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I thought I could update every two days but I was actually *this* near from dropping this work 😢
> 
> But when I saw the comments and you even give this syit kudos.. I couldn't be more thankful.. ☺️
> 
> So I'll try reeeeaally hard to see this until the end 😉
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

When Jungkook said he would consider Jimin's recommendation, he clearly underestimated his inability not to jump on the peachy-creamy smelled omega.

He found his eyes lingered too long to be called normal, and it was more audacious that almost all the time they stuck on the lower back part where two round plumps protrude, jiggling shamelessly whenever the perpetrator walked. Oblivious to the raw desire and want he was craving these past two days.

It's not like he was sex-starved. No, he had called four omegas ever since that night after the meeting. Each one of them was more than happy to satisfy his need even after knowing that they weren't more than one night stand.

Before, he used to wonder why he didn't just mated with one of them like his mother said. He could pick any, submissive or confident, first time or professional. They were all beautiful and had bodies like greek gods and goddess, as if coming straight from any alphas dream.

And now he was met with more questions instead of answers. Why would he feel this strong affection towards a stranger? Who was he? Where did he live? He's so skinny and all bones. What kind of food did he eat? Did he like children? The thought of him being surrounded by pups somehow led to the image of the omega, pregnant with pups. It was enough to slap him awake.

Sadly with a high-pitched, embarrassingly loud squeak.

The good thing was he was in his office room. Saved him from the questioning and shocked looks that would surely come from his employees. It's not that he was forbidden to squeak, or because by some unsaid rule that an alpha shouldn't squeak because they were supposed to growl instead of squeaking, because it was such an omega thing to do. 

Jeon Jungkook could've squeaked and both betas and omegas would still line to get a fuck session with him.

The reason as for why he squeaked was the problem. He had been daydreaming, a strict rule he had applied to the roots that no one should lose any focus while working and if by any sick condition should be the cause then he'd waste no second to give an off day to the sick person.

If he caught anyone doing something else instead of doing their jobs which were fairly divided by their skills and physical conditions, they'd need to have a talk in his office. So if he's the one caught daydreaming, every effort he maintained to keep his company environment straying from their work could've gone wasted to the drain.

The bad part was the said omega, the center of his miserable yet arousing wet dream, was standing in front of him. Staring straight at his drooling face which by these past two sleepless nights must've looked terrible. He hoped his face wasn't as red as the heat burning his cheeks.

For a moment they were quiet. The omega had the modesty to lower his look to the floor without a single humor in his eyes. He patiently waited for the aftertaste of the small, shameful incident to wear off until Jungkook finally regained his confidence to speak.

Cursed him. He wanted this Kim Namjoon even more.

"Is there anything problem?" he tried not to get excited as those soft brown eyes were back on him. Intoxicating sweetness filled his nostrils. Fuck.

"The system database has finished the trials and there was no major-" don't stare at those lips. Move your eyes, move your eyes, move your eyes.

"-ject has been upgraded. We-" why the fuck were they so plump? So juicy-looking, so wet and pink like a sushi, a meat, a strawberry? An image of those thick lips rounded around the narrower end of a strawberry, tempting him to bite the other end or just swallow it whole along with those taunting lips and Jungkook almost felt his pants straining.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"-need to-"

"I need the system working by tomorrow morning." he cut him off, successfully terminated the upcoming train of more lewd images.

The way his eyes widened and his mouth gaped though, Jungkook could picture the same exact reaction but involved his dick inside those hollow mouth and less clothes.

Fuck it. Fuck it all.

"B- but... sir! The system..."

"I'll see whatever you can do to solve the problem." he said in such finality that Namjoon couldn't help to swallow his protest and left after a bow with whatever respect left.

Jungkook let out a breath he didn't realize holding back. He knew there's no way the system was ready to work tomorrow. It'd be a miracle if it did. It's unfair, dirty and everything against him but he desperately needed a reason to out Namjoon from this team.

This wasn't just about whether the omega was capable or not, because he certainly was. Letting go the most suitable substitute for the team leader was hard and the chance to find someone else better than him, if not as good, was 90:10.

If only his sanity AND morality weren't at stake.

 

***

 

"He... said what?"

There's disbelief, betrayal and surrender in Soobin's eyes. And the rest of them. Namjoon, too, if his own boss put him under nonsensical pressure. If Mr. Park, the only human being he believed to actually act like a human, ordered him to have the premature project which needed two or three days of trials and errors before running it over the whole company systems, finished in less than 18 hours from now on.

And he even had described every single faults they had solved yet.

He was expecting this kind of treatment, but this was absurd. Even if the alpha wanted him gone, how could he sacrifice everyone else in the team?

The moment he first met Jeon Jungkook, he felt like he'd known him for so long. Not from the magazines where he'd seen that sinful figure along with other young, handsome businessmen. Or by the morning news dissecting about how much stocks that man had risen.

He knew Jeon Jungkook far better that night. He knew how much neat and diligent of a person he was. How strong his determination, maybe from the times he had to face so many hardships. How he was serious yet playful and had a tendency to mischief.

And how very alpha he was.

All this from one look into those deep, black eyes. The very same eyes that belonged to the man he'd once called father.

Whatever those magazines said about him understanding omegas, not stereotypical about second genders, he believed them no more. Call him quick-to-judge but his prove was valid the second those thin, cupid-bowed lips opened.

Oh, how much hatred that alpha was spitting.

When they never even met.

Namjoon experienced enough portion of alphas and betas who thought they were better than omegas, that now he seemed null to it. People said so many bad things to him. It's like it's bad enough to be an omega, he had to be Kim Namjoon the omega. If only he had shorter heights and smaller waist and wider hips, just like an omega should have, the insults weren't so deadly.

He shook himself awake internally, he had long moved on from that thought. He didn't need to start locking himself in his room when he had a-very-short deadline he needed to finish. At least for his team's sakes, since they were good people who had a bad luck of being led by Kim Namjoon, the source of bad luck itself.

Pinching his thigh, he faced Beomgyu with a look.

"How fast can you fix the computer hardware?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 27 March 2019.
> 
> p.s. did you think I'd ever put TXT in the mix?? I couldn't even believe it myself 😂😂😂
> 
> Share your thoughts pliz


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's never a good result of being a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3, maybe some can notice but I have a hard time keeping the chapters long. It's hard to type using the browser in my phone but I manage 😂
> 
> Just bear with me for the next few chapters, I'm ending this soon 😂😂😂

Jungkook stared at the screen. His coffee had gone cold, untouched ever since it first landed on his desk. It was another sleepless night and he was tired, cranky. He'd shouted at his driver for driving recklessly, he regarded everyone's morning greeting with a slight grunt.

The dream hadn't gotten any better. If any, it was getting more obscene. He tried to dismiss the images of long legs wrapped around his sides, the skin felt oddly surreal on his fingertips. Loud moans and panting breaths that he could recite over and over. His eyes squeezed shut. 

The new program was staring straight back at him. Notifications popped up from the right bottom, emails of each teams progresses as one of its features. A sign of an impending headache started pulsating beneath his temples. He wanted to swallow another aspirin but he knew who needed them more than him at the moment.

Heaving a sigh, which was something he was doing more often recently, Jungkook strode out of his office to head towards one of the discussion rooms.

Five pairs of surprised eyes turned to meet his stoic ones as soon as the door was opened.

"Where's Namjoon?" he asked them, waiting impatiently as they got back from their shock but stayed quiet still.

"He took a sick leave, sir... I met him this morning, it seems he stayed last night." Soobin who regained himself faster, said.

Just as I thought, he held back the nagging gnawing at his mind. Fucking hell, could you do any worse than this already?

Now that he really looked at them, there were prominent black bags under their eyes. Pale, ragged faces as a sign he knew too well as he possessed the same look yet for another reason.

Fuck, you think you're better than those fucking abusive alphas? Look at you now, abusing your power just like those people you hated.

"I want all of you to go home for today." before any of them could protest- or begged, Jungkook raised his hand and immediately cleared the misunderstanding he caused.

"Your system is impressive. I'll have them reviewed from others but I think there's no problem that needs urgent solving as for now. You all deserve a rest. I'll give you paid leave for today and tomorrow. Use it well." he ended with an awkward smile, mostly from the guilt.

He could hear multiple relieved breaths and saw their shoulder relaxed. Before he could leave though, Kai suddenly said, "Leader Kim is sick, sir... b- because he's the one who finished the system and, and-"

"I'll take care of him." he cut in curtly, but softened as the young man nodded meekly. "Don't worry, I know. You guys did a great job. Congratulations."

He knew that because of him Namjoon had stayed up working all night alone, to do his impossible task because he's a hard worker, like Jimin said to him. He was smarter than that man regarded him, no one could finish the system even if one had to fry their brains. There were too many flaws to even be run out as a trial program.

But this morning, Jungkook had witnessed how the brilliant brain did the impossible thing as the emails appeared on his screen, saying how easy and efficient it was to help their works. How the result which shouldn't be possible until the next few days and he wasn't even sure about that, was on his computer as if mocking him.

He didn't know what to feel. Happy that he didn't need to stress over the project like he had been since he'd gotten the news from the hospital that day? Angry at himself for being someone he would surely hate now that he mulled over the treatment he was giving to Namjoon?

Guilty because he had done what he shouldn't have and let it happen anyway and now the omega was sick. Fuck, he knew omegas was more prone to sickness, stereotypical or not. Just like other facts about heats and ruts, it wasn't something they could avoid by some empathy and understanding of gender equality.

The last thought was what dominated his feelings the most. He wanted to get rid of it, to resolve the problem he'd caused, untie the knot of emotional wreck he was suffering right now. And that's how he found himself asking for Namjoon's address from Jimin which he finally managed to get after a very, very long interrogation and suspicious questions.

He didn't get to say his thanks when his fingers automatically pressed the end call button so he could type in the address to his maps, rushing to his car and didn't bother to wait for his driver because he didn't mind driving more recklessly than him right now.

Jungkook didn't think anything other than his need to apologize. He was too prideful tho so he didn't know if he was able to do it smoothly but it was another matter. He needed to see and make everything better for his omega.

The man didn't even realize he had called the omega as his, too deep into his own convenient thoughts as he stepped on the gas and sped the car like a runaway from a mental prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 28 March 2019.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon should've learnt to take his suppressant accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hahaha 😂😂 No, this isn't a rape chapter. This chapter is a warning for the next, so be careful guys.
> 
> <>WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!<>
> 
> You should avoid reading the chapter after this if you're any slightest uncomfortable with rape, then proceed to chapter 8.
> 
> I don't support any kind of rape in real life. My fantasy must stay as fantasy and rapist in real life should be punished veeery heavily.

Before Namjoon presented, life was heaven. He was smart, tall, and had a good sense of responsibility. Every organization in school had depended on his way of solving problems, once or twice.

Teachers loved him, other students took an example of him, and his friends had been the kindest, most understanding. Above everything, he had a great family.

Life was heaven, or so he believed it was.

Her sister was an alpha, they were born from two alpha parents that came both from all-alpha families and not a single beta or omega trace in the family tree. Like many rules, they seemed keen to leave out everything non-alpha outside the boundaries.

It was hard to live a restricted, 'high-standar'ed, robbed from freedom or compassion life, but it didn't mean his parents wouldn't smile when he won another award, or laugh when he told a lame jock, albeit ungainly. They got angry when he got hurt (both at the one who caused it and him, for letting himself get hurt) and wouldn't leave him sick to death.

Though not the warmest, at least they cared.

When he presented, as an omega, the whole story seemed to flip one hundred eighty degree from the very next second after the doctor, who was oblivious or pretended not to care with the way his parents' face fell almost mimicking the devil of wrath (Namjoon thought he'd never seen anything horribly terrifying in his life), walked out the door and left him to the thick fit of disappointment and, may he say, hatred.

The last one would be unbelievable. Who would hate their own child?

His parents, apparently.

Namjoon believed everything would be alright again, after some time of healing from the shock. Since he was born, they expected- no, they swore he'd be an alpha. What would their families say? Worse, what would other people say?

He wasn't rich nor powerful but they came from a big family and noticeable enough throughout the neighborhood. His parents would need something to explain because they would ask. People always asked about something, they tended to thirst after whatever wasn't their business. Mostly dislikeable matters just like the twist story of the alpha-but-turned-out-to-be-omega son.

But everything had changed that day, and it never changed back. Namjoon was ignored like the plague they thought he was. It broke his heart when he tried to talk to his mother and her back would still face him, despite the closeness that she'd surely heard his call. Or when he greeted his father only the thick air of silence and tension answered him back.

And when his plate wasn't put on the dinner table anymore, Namjoon wondered he'd entered the wrong house with people whose faces resembling his family.

Someday, he was about to ask his sister why she'd come home late, his parents away for a reason he didn't know since they didn't bother to tell him. He was opening the door when it was slammed back shut, successfully breaking his nose. He'd heard her yelling about not touching the door because he would pass his omega genes to her.

Mistreatment didn't only came from his family. His school became his hell from that day onwards. He was assaulted, physically and almost sexually, by other students and his old friends (if he could really called them friends). The teachers joined the assault though by verbally and ignoring his red flag of help.

It's a miracle he hadn't gone crazy, and alive, by the time he graduated. Namjoon thanked whatever left above that still gave him luck for being a late bloomer, because even if it's only five months those days were hell he wanted to escaped from.

Still, on the other side it was all an experience. Many life lessons he gained after presenting as an omega. Especially, exclusively regarding heats. Namjoon had once thought, when he was younger and watching the news with his family, why would omegas need suppressant when there're alphas who would give them the pleasure and a knot to quench their heats.

Why would risk their heats to get worse, hurtful and even life-threatening (he was watching the dead case) when they stopped taking the drugs?

Namjoon learned that it wasn't because they didn't want to, but because every alphas they met saw them no more than a meat to satisfy their cocks.

 

Exactly like the alpha named Jeon Jungkook. 

 

***

 

Bad luck stuck to Namjoon like a glue. If it's not bad enough to have to finish the system overnight, he just had to forget to take his daily suppressant yesterday due to the hectic situation and staying up all night which caused him stress, pushing more trigger.

When he was supposed to have his cycle this week.

Namjoon groaned. Tears had been spilling from his eyes as he felt the building pain in his lower stomach. It's like there was a pool of hot lava inside, melting and burning every organ. He could hear his loud moans and cries, along with the fast drumming of his heart.

It wouldn't be strange to get a heart attack, he thought back to the news. In a matter of hours, days, or maybe minutes, he would be just laying there with his very naked-as-born cold body on the small bed in this small studio room where the air was thick with telltale smell of heat.

A sob escaped from Namjoon at that, followed by another series of cry when he felt his body spasm. He was hot and thirsty for both water and knot, like a traveler in a desert for decades. But here, the desert was his own body.

Namjoon wanted to relief the suffocating need to be filled with something, but he couldn't even twitch a finger. Wetness had spread all over his legs, and still pouring out like a waterfall. He had worried himself whether he was bleeding from all the burn inside. But maybe it's just slick and he was just adding useless worry to his panic attack.

Outside the haze clouding his mind and between his echoing screams, Namjoon thought he heard a sound but it slipped out as soon when another wave hit him. He writhed in pain as a train of slick slid out. His erection stayed rigid and untouched, blue from the pending release and he cried out arching his back as if something above him would touch his penis and let him out, out, out. Out, out! 

 

His mind went cold when he felt someone touch his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 30 March 2019.
> 
> I read the comments and OMG 'M CRYIN AFTER POSTING THIS 😭😭😭 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS 🙏😭❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon was raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to romanticize rape, but I don't know if I did this chapter good 🙁 I wanted to make Namjoon seemed at least enjoyed it but honestly I suck writing smut 🙁
> 
> AND AS I'VE WARNED BEFORE, THIS IS RAPE CHAPTER. NO PLOT.
> 
> ONLY RAPE, so if you're uncomfortable any slightest, please skip to next chapter.. I updated two chapters at the same day for a reason 🙏

Jungkook inhaled a deep breath. He tried to push away the panic from earlier and focused more on the road ahead. Now that he was getting back to himself, the repercussions of the incident these past few days brought him to a state of shame and dumbstruck.

The plastic bag sat innocently on the passenger seat, containing every kind of medicine he could think of whatever the omega was suffering from.

He parked his car not too far away from the address, still needed a few minutes walk. Looking around his surroundings, the alpha took in the empty streets and some unoccupied houses at both sides of his path.

A frown made its way to his face as he saw how empty the environment was.

The stairs to the flat was old and rusty. Jungkook grimaced slightly rubbing his fingers at the stain when he'd touched the handle. The first time he saw the building, he almost swore that the map led him to the wrong location since it seemed worse than the rest. Wild plants and trees showed neglect of proper maintenance. No sign of human in sight.

He was about to go back to his car and leave, maybe he had typed wrong, but there's something gnawing at the back of his mind to at least check it out.

So he did. And that's the start of his grave mistake.

 

***

 

A side of the building, he noticed, had been cleared a bit from the wild grasses. Jungkook found a pathway and with a heavy sigh began to trace it which led to where he's right now.

The two doors downstairs were empty but he was relieved to see a set of shoes in front of one door. Turned out the beta woman recognized Namjoon, she didn't know the name but understood when he said mentioned the word 'omega' and 'tall'.

Finally Jungkook reached at the top stairs, as charming as he was and not a hint of breathlessness.

 

But then all of sudden his throat choked on air and he had to grip on the crusty handle tight to save himself falling down the stairs, rewarding him a concussion.

 

Jungkook blinked then swallowed. Then blinked more.

 

Namjoon's here. The intoxicating scent he had been both dreading and dreaming of would never got him wrong. A sharp inhale, but it only worsened the itch beneath his skin.

 

He shook his head and frowned. Why's his smell so strong? Fuck, if it's not the most delicious thing he'd ever had.

 

If only Jungkook was in his right mind, he would know right away what it's telling him.

But if the lack of logic behind his act these past few days told him something, it's that now couldn't be any different.

 

Jungkook reached the door, not realizing he'd been stumbling on his step like a drunk. He couldn't describe it but the sweetness of the ripe scent was overpowering his senses. He could hear his blood rushing, his teeth aching.

 

He didn't know how, but suddenly the door was inches from his face.

 

All he could think of was that fucking prize behind. The source of his oasis. His nirvana was waiting there, waiting to be filled. Jungkook could feel his primal side taking control. A red alarm was blaring inside his mind, yet it was easily pushed away and forgotten as his heightened hearing caught a muffled, soft sob.

 

A violent shiver wrecked his body.

 

God, it's not like this was the first time he's faced with omega's heat.

But fuckin' hell he must've gone insane when he didn't leave. Instead, his hand gripped the door handle so hard that his knuckles gone white.

 

Don't open it, a little voice said. Jungkook's finger twitched.

 

He opened the door.

 

Only to find that it's locked.

 

A fierce growl rumbled from him and he could swear he heard a moan answering. Fueling the alpha more.

 

With little to no effort the door was open.

 

Going to jail for breaking in wasn't the first thing in mind. Rather, it was the body on the small bed that made whatever consciousness left in Jungkook completely gone.

 

A clang sounded through the room, he stepped inside and closed the door. With ease he pushed a cupboard - a big, tall, and heavy cupboard - to block the door. Then he turned to his omega. Jungkook's jaw still clenched hard and he growled lowly.

 

Fiery red irises met with misty blue.

 

The room was full of the omega's scent. Enslaving him, imprisoning him. Like a puppet, he slowly untangled his tie, his suit jacket already on the floor and his white shirt covered nothing of his ripped muscles.

 

The blackness of Jungkook's dilated pupil left only little of healthy white. He touched the soft flesh lightly and as if electrocuted, Jungkook shuddered harshly.

 

Taking off his shirt and pants Jungkook towered the limp omega.

 

His breath ragged and heavy. Jungkook spread those legs, the thighs on his shoulder and his side were trembling. His teeth nipped the soft flesh slightly, enjoying how it jerked at the contact.

 

One mark followed by another. Then another. And another. Only when those thighs were covered with red Jungkook's satisfied enough to move to his next task.

 

Hot breath fanned the standing little shaft making it quiver more. It's a cute sight and Jungkook didn't resist the urge to suck it. A shrilling cry filled the room as soon as he took the cock into his mouth, sucking like a kid to lollipop. It didn't even reach his throat as he took all in, drawing more beautiful moans.

 

Jungkook's tongue played its trick and the next second bitter sweetness filled his mouth and he swallowed. He wiped the side of his mouth and licked it clean, keeping his predatory gaze on the feverish face blotchy with tears and drools.

 

He took the gaping mouth with his successfully drinking the whimpers, the kiss was anything but sweet and gentle.

 

Jungkook nipped the bottom lips and sucked hard before moving his lips to his cheek, shoulders, clavicle, chest and finally his stomach. Marking everything as his.

 

Unaware of his hips rutting against the omega's, Jungkook pulled back slightly to look down.

 

Big mistake.

 

At the sight of the moist, slippery slick flooding beneath him Jungkook almost instantly dived in, burying his face between those bent, long legs. He heard a cry and moans that belonged to the omega in his take but his mind was preoccupied with cravings to a certain drink.

 

The taste was as heavenly as the smell.

 

Jungkook felt fingers trailed his hair and he growled, tongue hastily lapping at the pink rim like a starved dog. The slick was covering half of his face but he didn't mind, only focused on drinking more of the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted.

 

Jungkook's in a bliss.

 

Dirty wet sound were unashamedly filling the room, along with the piercing cries and whimpers which his scent-drunk mind registered as encouragement.

 

Through the lust-filled mind there was a pounding at the back of the door in his mind. Jungkook's face scrunched at the battle inside him, the mind with the body, unable to determine the winner.

 

He buried his tongue deep and hard, abusing the virgin hole in and out. The alpha barely register the hand on his head, wasn't aware of  anything than the high pitched moans as he finally slid in a finger.

 

A finger became two, three, then four thick long fingers were working their way in and out of the tight hole in a rapid pace.

 

Fucked out whines and whimpers made their way to his ears but it's too late, Jungkook'd been long a goner. None of his doing under his conscience. It's as if he's in one of his blissful dreams he'd been suffering these past few days.

 

Feeling full and sated he moved away his face, fingers still preparing diligently, and kissed the crown of the weak, half-hard cocklet. He sucked the little balls intending to please.

 

But the alpha been itching to claim since the first meeting with his omega so instead of taking it slow like he'd wanted a few milliseconds ago, the flip in his brain clicked on and he retracted immediately.

 

Jungkook's tip pressed against the puckering hole and slowly pushed in, not aware or ignorant to the nails on his arms. The scream. The splitting tightness and the heat.

 

He was in a bliss.

 

***

 

Namjoon screamed as hard as he could, but it sounded more like a chortled whimper as he felt the uninvited hand started imploring every inch of his bare skin.

 

His hole felt beyond stretched and the friction only worsened the heat. Namjoon felt the cock hit his prostate and his eyes rolled back, his mouth agape as drools dripped down his cheeks and chin.

 

The pace fastened and it felt like forever when it was only a matter of minutes after the alpha put in his cock. His fucked out body was happy that it got what it wanted, responding with more slick and hips meeting his thrust as more of his pheromones oozed out as if inviting the alpha to claim him.

 

But his mind didn't want this.

 

Namjoon sobbed as his body jerked, trembling when his assailant pinched his nipple while the other was being sucked on hard like a leech. The hardened buds were sensitive from the alpha's rough administration who was blind to his state.

 

"N- no..." he weakly protested but fell on deaf ears.

 

The fever was still burning him but the pain and the aches were gone as the alpha thrusted in rapid pace, almost sending him into a state of blackout. He arched to get away but only managed to send him deeper on the alpha's cock.

 

His body was bent as his legs were propped up the alpha's shoulders nearly breaking him into two yet his body seemed happy, hole clencing against the girth, sucking the precum. Namjoon clenched against the sheet as tears streamed down his cheeks and temple.

 

He wanted to push away but his shaky hands did nothing than laid limply by his sides. Wanted to kick him away but his legs didn't much than twitching once or twice.

 

Like an useless doll, he let a stranger used his body and couldn't do anything about it.

 

The heat burned his insides each thrust and the omega's dying from the fullness he's feeling. He didn't want this. Namjoon wanted to scream for help but all he managed was choked moans and whimpers, like a bitch in heat.

 

He didn't want this.

 

He didn't want this man to touch him.

 

He didn't want this man to kiss him, to send him a heart attack from each time his teeth were on the side of his neck where his mating bite supposed to be.

 

He didn't want his dick to get hard from the sharp, rough thrusts that sent his vision blinding white.

 

He didn't want to get aroused from this rape.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Namjoon let the tears fall freely as the other continued to fuck him. He hated the arms on his body, the sound of wet skins was breaking him dow-

 

He jerked in shock as he felt the feeling the base growing, catching his entrance a few times, until it was too big to get inside bit the alpha tried anyway and he cried.

 

Beggings and prayers were being chanted, the limp arms now pushing those shoulders with a newfound strength. Namjoon's legs were kicking the air, weakly but still a progress.

 

The alpha paid no mind, even fucking harder now with urgency and unbearable need. Growls and whimpers were a company to the loud slap sound of skin meeting.

 

A thought of being pregnant with a rapist's child was enough to make him throw up on the floor. Namjoon coughed and tremblingly wiped his mouth, about to get away when the man caught his shoulder and pressed him deeper to the bed.

 

"Pp- please... P- please-" he was cut by his own scream when all of the sudden, those teeth sunk in at the same time the knot got in, trapped in the red abused hole.

 

Namjoon heard a shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3 April 2019.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook made a grave mistake but he couldn't even bring himself to care about the consequences as he saw those quivering, bruised shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Two chapters in a day, wow! 😂
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support 🙏
> 
>  
> 
> I 💜 U!!!! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜 (I love this purple love💜💜💜💜💜😂)

Jungkook woke up with a horrible dread. He didn't know why though, and it made him confused. A groan rumbled as he felt a stabbing pain on the side of his head. Opening his eyes he stared at the ceiling which surely wasn't his.

He groaned again. It's not like it's strange to wake up in someone else's room, but the omegas or betas he was sleeping with usually made a big deal when he went home after a fuck. Wanted to fucking cuddle or something.

But now that he thought of it again, Jungkook didn't mind to cuddle with whoev-

 

Fuck. Hold on that thought.

 

Jungkook sat up straight and looked around the room. He eyed the huge, wooden cupboard blocking the door. There's a familiar plastic bag in the middle of the room. A shining sparkle caught his eyes and his eyes widened at the sight of a broken door handle.

 

Cold sweat broke through him.

 

Jungkook's fingers shook as he turned his head slowly to his right.

 

A loud, terrified scream accompany his fall as his eyes met with unblinking brown ones. Jungkook's breath was rushed and hard as he got up, facing the staring man on the bed.

 

No, it's not the face he was looking at. It was the mark.

 

Oh, god.

 

Did someone curse his life lately? Jungkook might be strict and fierce but he never did anything to make someone despise him, enough to lay a curse as horrible as this.

 

He had mated with an omega.

 

An omega he didn't know, only met for a couple days and apparently brought him too many nightmares than he'd had for life ever since. Nightmare that he'd hated for giving him a boner but right now he didn't mind if this was only a nightmare.

 

He wished this was one of his nightmares.

 

Jungkook was tempted to pinch himself, or slapped his cheek, but before he could do any of that, a voice spoke up. A voice he didn't recognize, a voice which was too soft. Too sad.

 

Too defeated.

 

"Are you satisfied?"

 

Bitter bile filled his throat.

 

No, no, no. This couldn't be.

 

But it happened and the prove was laid in front of him.

 

Namjoon hadn't once looked away and as fucked up as he was, Jungkook's filled with a sense of respect at that. He couldn't even bear his own existence right now but Namjoon just kept staring straight at him, with no anger or hatred that he deserved.

Somehow it made him feel worse.

 

Jungkook's mind was blank to assess the happening event. It's a very rare thing to happen since his mind used to run miles ahead before, but right now when he needed it the most it left him completely dumb and speechless.

 

For a long, sickening moment none of them talked. Until Namjoon started to move and got up but failed, only then Jungkook noticed the red marks on his back. The bruises. The remaining mix of cum and slick in between Namjoon's legs.

 

Jungkook wanted to puke.

 

A soft, almost inaudible whimper hit him like a cold water and he automatically moved toward him, an unbearable need to soothe and comfort his omega's pain flooded his whole being. Jungkook didn't have the chance to question where the sudden protectiveness came from but he let his instinct took over.

 

However, the moment his finger made a contact, Namjoon jerked away and screamed like a murder making Jungkook jump away, only a little.

 

His hands on the air while he was staring at the shaking figure beneath him. In shock, Jungkook froze for a long moment before straightening his back slowly. His tremors didn't stop.

 

"I- I need a shower." he stated dumbly and winced. Fucking idiots!! That's not what he wants to say!

 

"I want to clean you up, is that okay?"

 

Only choked sobs and whimpers answered him. Jungkook pulled his hair with both hands so hard it's a wonder they don't pull out. His legs itched. Every time he's met with unsolvable matter he'd pace around to let his mind work better. But it would make his omega feel restless so he resisted the urge.

 

The need to protect and make everything better, happy for his omega was so strong that he didn't even dwell on how he's calling Namjoon his omega. Or whatever happened after this. His parents, the media, his friends.

 

Jimin would surely kill him, no doubt about that.

 

After all, he had raped someone.

 

Jungkook didn't think any of that right now as he sensed his omega's distress.

 

Slowly he steeled himself calm and focused on releasing his pheromones, a soft aroma that always successfully made others relax, most likely his business partners. Jungkook didn't know whether it worked on Namjoon but when the sobs subsided slightly, he let out breath he didn't know was holding.

 

"Are you hurt?" Jungkook asked in a soft tone he hadn't used for a very long time. The last time it'd been in an ugly incident. But right now, this was even uglier.

 

He'd become a monster he hated. There's nothing worse than this.

 

When he got no response, he felt so worried that it's crazy. It's even scarier because he'd never been like this. Jungkook got up from his kneeling to sit on the bed, not bothered by their naked states.

Very softly, with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he pulled the omega into his embrace like a thin frail of glass.

 

Giving him time and space to push away if he didn't want to, but Namjoon only squeezed his eyes shut as tears descended freely and his face scrunched in pain and fear.

 

Jungkook felt a blow punched his gut but he focused on bringing the stiff body toward his and put Namjoon face on his shoulder while he did the same to the other. Then he rubbed his face in the crook of Namjoon's neck.

 

For a long while they did just that. Scenting. It didn't make the tension in his omega's body go away completely but it went better, slightly. When the sobs subsided a bit, Jungkook whispered in his breath.

 

"I'm so sorry." Jungkook rubbed Namjoon's back with his right hand, massaging. The other was settled on his omega's head combing his hair tenderly.

 

"I'm sorry... I'll take responsibility. I'll listen to anything you say so please... Please tell me, what should I do to make you feel better?" Jungkook shut his eyes, trembling at the thought of being pushed away. He didn't know anything about 'mating' but he swore it hurt him to part from his mate, even if it's just a thought.

 

Hiccups replaced the sobbing, but Jungkook felt no better. He'd do anything, everything to make the sadness go away from his mate.

 

The silence was defeaning but Jungkook just kept patting, kept kissing that head and made little massage as he waited for the answer. He didn't know if he'd get one.

 

"I- I'm h- hungry.." it was said in stutter and a voice so tiny, that if it's not because they're pressed together and Jungkook had a great hearing, it'd be gone unnoticed.

 

"Okay, I'll cook. I'll make the food right now, but it'll take a moment. Do you want a bath at the meantime?" Jungkook swiped his hands through Namjoon's head to the back of his neck in a loving manner.

 

Fuck it, he's so whipped for the older.

 

A small and hesitant nod sent Jungkook to position Namjoon's legs on both his sides then brought his arm under the older's thighs, the other stayed on Namjoon's back. Jungkook lifted him up like the older weighed nothing. He heard a preening keen escaped from Namjoon, maybe unconsciously, but he said nothing about it.

 

Jungkook entered the bathroom and saw that there's only shower and no bath tub. He bit his lips. His omega's hungry, but he couldn't leave him standing, not when he felt this weak in his arms.

 

There could be an accident. Jungkook bit back the agitated growl at the thought, afraid of scaring Namjoon.

 

"Baby, I know I said I'd make you food, but what if I help you shower first? Then I swear I'll make the breakfast after?" Jungkook said in a questioning tone at the end.

 

Honestly he preferred yes but he didn't want to do anything that's against his mate's will right now. Or ever, again.

 

Jungkook quickly pulled himself from the thought before it depressed him and fucked his scent. He waited patiently, fingers lightly scratching the back as Namjoon went lax in his arms.

 

Jungkook had never felt more relieved when he felt another small nod. Not even when he managed to achieve important contracts from difficult business partners.

 

With a great care he washed his omega. Shushing his whimpers and sobs when he cleaned the cum inside him as words of 'It's okay' and 'I'm sorry's were chanted continuously.

 

Fifteen minutes later Jungkook dried the omega on the changed sheet and helped him clothed. Namjoon was still out of it and weak. Mostly because he didn't eat all day yesterday, and also he didn't a blink of sleep the day before. Then 'that' happened.

 

Jungkook cooked with whatever left in the fridge which was almost nothing. A sigh escaped him and he glanced at his mate sleeping on the bed.

 

He pressed a number on his phone and ordered some chickens and rice. Then he cleaned up the messes which were all from his stupidity yesterday. The room'd be spotless if not because of him.

 

Jungkook took a seat on the floor beside the bed after he'd done with everything, facing the body sleeping so peacefully and think.

 

Yesterday, he had come over to see Namjoon after buying the medicine.

 

Turned out it wasn't sickness. It was heat. Jungkook's blessed with better senses than normal people. Now it's more like a curse. His nose had caught the smell of heat (ft. Namjoon's) right away.

 

If only he's like any other person he would be unable to smell it. Even if he stood in front of the door. He'd have left after not getting a response, most likely leaving the omega in his heat for the next few days.

 

But even if he's able to smell the heat, it shouldn't send his head as crazy as it was. He'd smelled so many heats before but nothing, NOTHING compared to the smell of Namjoon's heat.

 

He could still remember the remnants of the incident. Now he's sober and the heat's gone, the memory only gave him little reason not to kill himself. Jungkook felt awful. He should. But strangely he's filled with so much affection towards the omega. They're there before but he'd been in so much denial.

 

Now Jungkook couldn't find it in him to treat Namjoon other than being a good mate, the best he could be.

 

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3 April 2019.
> 
> How do you do? Are you eating fine? I want you to know that you are loved by so many people, and one of them is me 😃💜


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices, long forgotten, came back. And Namjoon didn't know what to do this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread my work 😭
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS💜💜💜💜💜💜💜😭😘

Namjoon ate in silence.

 

Morning sunlight slipped into the room through the old blinds. He could smell fresh air and trees, but it didn't erase the fragments he wanted to smell the least.

 

There was no sound of bird, cars, or people. Never had been, but this silence was new. It wasn't calming or comfortable, rather it's haunting and left an unpleasant feeling. Namjoon chewed, it's more a task than an enjoyment.

 

Nothing could shatter the voidness as he hold his piece of chicken, probably more expensive than his three day meals a day but he's too deep to care.

 

Too bitter to taste the sweet meat.

 

The bruises scattered on his body were still uncomfortable and he couldn't sit right from the pain in his lower back and ass. He settled on laying sideways on the bed, still reek as sex, as he so slowly munched on the crispy dish. Blank stares remained on the figure in front of him.

 

Namjoon praised himself for resisting the urge to puke.

 

There, his rapist was trying to get his tie properly around his neck and failed miserably.

 

And as if feeling the stabbing gaze on his back, he turned. But as quickly as he met Namjoon's eyes, the man looked down, pretending to continue dressing his charming self unbothered.

 

Namjoon continued his investigation. The suits were new. He knew this only because the old ones laid on the floor, remained untouched. It seemed that someone delivered them when he's asleep, the same for the chicken, since there's no way that man went outside naked and none of his clothes near that bulky size.

 

Paler than his, full of scratches mark skin was bare for him to see and he did just that. Namjoon didn't take his eyes away when he woke up to the man drying his hair with towel on his shoulder as the only fabric, covering nothing.

 

The younger knew he's staring, their eyes had met occasionally. But just like before and afterwards, he would look down and didn't say anything. Probably still thinking what to say to his victim, but Namjoon didn't know better.

 

Other than the scratches, his skin was unblemished. Taut with muscles from daily workout but not too over, like those steroid-pumped alphas. He knew the difference between a gift to look good and trying to look good. He hated to say it but this man's surely the former case.

 

Namjoon tried hard to distract his mind from the heavy tension walling around them. He didn't want to think how much the silence was hurting him, how he longed for those fingers to leave trails on his bruised body.

 

He didn't want to think the reason why he felt this way.

 

How he had to spend the rest of his life with his rapist.

 

Namjoon had just healed himself from the wounds left from his family and the people in his old school. It took so long to finally get over the hatred directed at him, when he had no power to change who he was. After years he'd finally woke up not feeling depressed about everything.

 

The scars on his wrists'd just been healed.

 

Only one night and everything's dark again, Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lower lips to prevent his whimpers escape in vain. Familiar voices started screaming, making his ears ring.

 

Can't you BE right just one time?! For gods sakes, you have to be an omega after all this time we took care of you!!

 

What a disgrace. Can't you just die?

 

I regret the time I bother to give birth to something like you. Don't ever call me your mother, ever.

 

 

My son's no omega.

 

 

Namjoon didn't know he'd let out sour smell and soft whimpers, didn't realize he'd stopped eating. The voices drowned everything and no comfort reached his heart. A metallic taste filled his mouth but he's unaware that he'd been biting his lip too hard.

 

Why couldn't he be happy? Was it because he's an omega? Was it because he's Kim Namjoon? Both?

 

He's so tired but the storm of emotions wrecking his mind didn't let him rest. They hit him over and over until he's black and blue, even then they didn't let him rest. Namjoon felt so tired of his life and he wanted to rest forever, to not open his eyes to nightmares anymore.

 

A touch landed on his shoulder and Namjoon heaved the little foods he'd had on the floor.

 

The acid burned his lungs, his throat but the tears weren't for that. They came to mourn what he'd lost as the memory of last night came crashing, so sudden that he wasn't prepared.

 

Last night he's raped, mated for life, by none other than his boss. Temporary boss.

 

Namjoon shook severely as the touches spred from his shoulder to his back, his arms. His cheek, the side of his head.

 

He hated it. He hated that touch.

 

Namjoon wanted to scream. To shove the hands far, far away from him. He wanted to cry out loud and just be hysterical about everything. From the moment his parents stared at him with disappointment and his sister with disgust, to the body engulfing him in a hug which was anything than comforting.

 

He wanted to wallow in misery, wanted to put his hand inside him and take out the pain and sorrow.

 

He wanted to punch his rapist. Scratch him until he bled and died from blood loss. He wanted to scream at him for robbing his freedom in just one single night. One single, vulnerable night.

 

He wanted to go berserk. And then felt better.

 

But Namjoon couldn't. He's unable to scream, to punch, to scratch, because he's Kim Namjoon.

The omega who always let people step on him and still all smiles about it. The omega who ran away with a big dream for a better life, because he thought at least he deserved it for every suffering he'd gone through.

 

What a joke. Look at you, now.

 

 

Will you ever be happy?

 

 

***

 

 

Jungkook unflexed his jaw. He fought the itch to spring from his spot and tore the flesh in front of him apart. A growl still managed to came out of him against his better judgment. He deserved this.

Soon the purple started to form on his cheek. The crying from the background didn't help, if any it worsened the already-bad situation he's trapped in. Jungkook always felt agitated at the sound of omega crying.

"What? You think you're gonna protect my mate now?" another punch and though he's actually able to hold his standing, Jungkook let himself fall back anyway. He knew they knew he's able to handle the beating so no one's holding back.

But the cries, for christs sakes, it hurt him the most because it reminded him of something painful.

Jungkook's collar was pulled up so that he was slightly lifted up from the floor. He looked at the redness, the dilated pupils, and wondered how they'd looked in his own eyes that night. He was shaken away from his thought when the man shook him back and forth.

"You called yourself an alpha?! People like YOU don't deserve to fucking LIVE!!"

"Hobi, no!!!!" the omega cried jumping in at the sight of raised arm, holding onto it like a lifeline.

"Hobi! Hobi! He'll die! D- don't hit him anymore, it's enough! It's enough!!" a wail pierced through the room, followed by the raging silence.

"Tae." the omega flinched, as if he'd been hit and Jungkook growled. But Hoseok tightened his grip with raw anger spitting out in every little cells of his. Jimin took a hold on the omega's arms. Not hard, but firm.

"Let's go." the man intended to bring their mate out of this, because whatever left of Jungkook, if he's lucky to get out alive by then, wouldn't be pretty.

"Jiminie..." Tae wailed, not letting go. He was crying as if he's the one being hurt and to be honest, it hurt more than the punches itself.

"Stop it. Stop it, please... I- it's enough."

"Hyung." it felt weird and difficult to talk but Jungkook tried it again.

"Taetae hyung." four pairs of eyes shot at him. It sounded like he'd lost his tongue. Or he did? Did Hoseok had cut his tongue while beating him up for the past two hours?

"Please, wait for us upstairs." Hoseok growled harshly, canines inches from his face.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook couldn't be more truthful when he said this. He's sorry, mostly to his mate who was cowering in the bedroom on the second floor. From the first second they'd arrived, he had managed to get Seokjin bring him away from the deadly fight and he's relieved to have another omega accompany Namjoon.

The omega needed to soothe his mate out because he's likely feeling as hurt as the bruises on Jungkook's body, though not physically. More like stressful and anxious. Jungkook wished he could block out his feelings but after being treated like a punching bag without a rest, it's a miracle he's still awake.

At the sound of apology, Taehyung fell down. Jimin saved his fall from hurting his knees but didn't help any broken wails as he cried out.

"Why did you do that, Jungkook? You promised me you'll never hurt omegas, you swore to me! Why did you rape him? WHY!" Taehyung wailed, his face in his hands.

 

Jungkook closed his eyes. The scene from this morning replayed in his head. Namjoon's crying and he didn't stop. He cried like he'd lost a life, and he did. He lost his own life. Because just like the alphas he despised, he mocked on, Jungkook couldn't hold back his instinct.

For the first time after years, a tear descended from his cheeks to the silent floor.

 

"I don't know, hyung. I don't know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5 April 2019.


End file.
